1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to motorcycle gas tanks, and more particularly, to motorcycle gas tank mounting elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle gas tanks are typically secured to the backbone of a motorcycle frame. A strap is typically welded to the backbone and the gas tank includes fittings which secure the tank to the strap. The gas tank includes a tunnel, and the tunnel divides the tank into two halves. The mounting fittings are secured on either side of the tunnel to the two halves of the tank. The mounting fittings of the prior art are flush with the bottom of the tank halves, and are in plain sight on the bottom of the tank.
The mounting apparatus of the present invention are recessed into the bottom of the two tank halves and are thus hidden from sight, providing a smooth bottom surface for the tank.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises mounting apparatus for a motorcycle gas tank in which mounting elements are recessed into the bottom of a gas tank on opposite sides of a tank tunnel. The recessed elements receive a strap which is secured to the backbone of the motorcycle and the tank and the strap and backbone are secured together by bolts. A cover plate is then bolted or screwed to the strap to cover the elements, thus xe2x80x9chidingxe2x80x9d the mounting elements.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful gas tank apparatus for a motorcycle;
To provide new and useful mounting apparatus for mounting a gas tank to a motorcycle;
To provide new and useful hidden elements for securing a gas tank to a motorcycle;
To provide new and useful mounting elements for a motorcycle gas tank;
To provide new and useful recessed mounting elements for a motorcycle gas tank; and
To provide new and useful motorcycle gas tank elements for securing the tank to the backbone of a motorcycle.